A Hanyou's Love
by Sakura Harusame
Summary: Rated for citrus, crude humor, and language. InuYasha has come to terms with his feelings for Kikyo and Kagome. But who has he chose? And Sango, what in the Hell are you doing to Miroku! Ch. 19 up! YES, I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Kikyo's Visit

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 1  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclamer: I. Do. Not. Own. InuYasha. That's R. Takahashi. I'm just borrowing these characters for a few pages and tormenting them to no end! *evil laugh*  
  
The campfire glowed. The light of the moon reflected on the small camp. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all sitting around camp, silent. Shippou was at Kaede's hut and Kirara had gone with him. InuYasha had chased him around camp a few days ago causing him to fall and break his arm. Needless to say, Kagome 'osuwari'-ed him a few time for that one.  
  
InuYasha suddenly bolted upright. He had been sitting in a tree, watching over camp, as usual. He had caught a familar scent. One that was much like Kagome's but not quite as sweet or alluring as her's.  
  
Kagome's scent had been especially alluring latey for some reason and InuYasha's entire attitude had changed because of it. He had refused to leave her side and had been sniffing her all day. All week acually. It was starting to make her wonder...  
  
"I'll be back." and with that the hanyou was gone.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about..." Sango found herself thinking outloud.  
  
"Only one thing could make him act like that." Miroku gave Kagome a dark look. "Or should I say only one person..."  
  
"He'll be back, like always. He won't be able to look me in the face and I'll get mad at him." She gave the two of them a weak smile. "It seems almost routine now..."  
  
"Stupid hanyou." the taijiya grabbed her sleeping bag from her bag and laid it out. "You shouldn't put up with that, but you do anyway. And I know why."  
  
Sango turned around to face Kagome, her hands on her hips. "You love him. Admit it Kagome. I can see the pain in your eyes everytime he does this. Miroku and I are not quite as stupid as InuYasha, so please give us both a little more credit then that."  
  
"I- I don't know what your talking about..." She crawled into her already laid out sleeping bag and rolled over.  
  
She muttered to herself. "Even thought I do love him." She got comfortable and tried to sleep. But sleep eluded her.  
  
It eluded her companions as well. InuYasha had been gone for quite some time and the three of them began to worry. Sick to death of waiting, Kagome got up and walked into the forest. Sango and Miroku just watched her as she walked off.  
  
"Should we?" came Miroku's voice in the dark.  
  
"No. Not this time." She rolled over and tried to get some sleep.  
  
Kagome began to walk deeper and deeper into the forest where she had seen InuYasha go. She grew angry at herself for doing this but she had to know what they were talking about....  
  
'I wish he wouldn't have gone after Kikyo just this once.' Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she thought these words. 'But he loves her so it can't be helped. I just wish he felt that way for me... Okay, you did NOT just think that. Get a hold of yourself girl!' She hit herself in the head.  
  
"Kikyo! I refuse to just sit back and let you do this!" It was InuYasha. The sudden break in silence made Kagome jump.  
  
"And what will you do to stop me? You foolish little man, you can't." Kikyo's voice was dark and angry. Her cold stare was full of hate. But a not a hate for the hanyou infront of her, a hate for the person they were talking about.  
  
Kagome crept up behind a tree near InuYasha so she could see and hear the conversation. 'What is he trying to stop her from doing?' She asked herself and she got her answer almost instantly.  
  
"I will not let you hurt Kagome! Damn it, Kikyo. I loved you. But not any longer. Killing Kagome won't change that!" he grew angry and punched the tree he had Kikyo pinned to. It left a large dint in the tree about the size of InuYasha's fist.  
  
"Won't it? She is the object of your affection now, isn't she?" Kagome gasped as InuYasha turned his face away from Kikyo and in the direction of Kagome.  
  
'There's no way he...Is there?' Kagome found herself thinking. 


	2. Kagome and InuYasha's Little Talk

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 2  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclamer: I do! I do own InuYasha! *coughNOTcough* In reality, it's Takahashi-san. Just tormenting the characters he created for a few pages! :)  
  
Kagome looked upon the two in utter disbelief. There was not way she had just heard what she thought she did. There was no way Kikyo was right...  
  
"That's not the point!" He cracked his claws menacingly as he turned to face her again. "Touch her and I will kill you, you Gods forsaken Miko..." and with that he took off leaving Kikyo, and Kagome, there to ponder what had just happened.  
  
Kagome noticed InuYasha had left and began to dash towards camp. She had to get back before him. Suddenly, her feet were lifted off the ground. InuYasha picked her up and set her in a near-by tree.  
  
"Going somewhere Kagome?" he looked, and sounded, pissed but still managed to smile at her.  
  
"Just for a little walk..." her eyes didn't quite meet his when she said this and she returned his smile.  
  
"Feh." He sat on the treebranch and crossed his arms over his chest. "Damn noisy girl. I know your lieing. Why did you follow me?"  
  
"I-" She looked into his eyes and couldn't speak. 'Oh Gods, those eyes. Why does he have to look at me with those eyes? I can't look at him and lie. But I can't tell him the truth either. Not without knowing...how he feels first...'  
  
"What? What is it? Why did you follow me?"  
  
"I had to know what you two were talking about!" She blirted this out catching both InuYasha and herself off guard. She quickly put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from speaking further into the matter.  
  
"What?! Why?" InuYasha asked as he recovered. Kagome moved her hand from infront of her mouth.  
  
"I-I can't tell you." A single tear dropped down her face.  
  
"Are you crying?" He could smell saltwater.  
  
"NO!" She turned her head away from him. She didn't want him to know she was crying over him.  
  
"Alright, if your not crying, then tell me Kagome!" He reached out to grab her shoulders and force her to look him in the face.  
  
She moved away from his touch. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me with those hands, InuYasha. Those hands that long to touch Kikyo."  
  
He pulled his hands away with a stunned look. "Did you hear nothing!? I knew you were there when I told Kikyo I no longer love her! I could smell your scent, so you can't lie-"  
  
"I heard no such thing!" Now she was even lieing to herself.  
  
'Oh great. He threatens to kill Kikyo if she even touches me and tells her he doesn't love her anymore while I sit her and lie not only to him but to myself as well!' InuYasha was hurt by her words and the fact that she refused to believe him.  
  
"Why, Kagome? Why don't you believe me? I don't love her anymore. My heart no longer belongs to her! My heart belongs to-" He cut himself off.  
  
"Belongs to who, InuYasha?" She was looking at him again. His ears twitched.  
  
"Let's go. Miroku and Sango are comming after you." He had changed the subject. She wanted to 'osuwari' him to Hell and back for that one. She desided not to as she climbed onto his back so they could make their way to camp. And so she could yell at Sango and Miroku.  
  
'Damn that noisy houshi and taijiya! I'll tear them to shreads with my claws when we find them.' InuYasha found himself thinking. 'I wanted to tell her. Even if it means I may get my heart broken because of it. She diserves to know...'  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay?! Where are you?!" It was Sango was yelling for her. She was worried about Kagome. She had been from the moment InuYasha left camp, but that was for different reasons...  
  
"Sango! I'm comming! You and Miroku stay where you are!" Miroku and Sango gave each other confused looks.  
  
"How did you know I was with her Lady Kagome?" Miroku said in a voice that told Kagome her last statement was confusing him. A lot.  
  
"Because I told her!" It was InuYasha's voice this time.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome suddenly landed infront of Miroku and Sango. He and Kagome both look extreamly pissed at the two of them.  
  
"WHY DID YOU TWO FOLLOW ME?" Kagome was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her face was red with anger and frustration.  
  
"W-we were worried about you Kagome. And a little worried that you may have killed InuYasha with one too many osuwaris..." Sango looked at InuYasha as he turned his back and gave her a very sublte 'Feh'.  
  
"Oh ya that reminds me. InuYasha."  
  
"Yes..." InuYasha had a worried look on his face.  
  
He thought to himself. 'She isn't going to, is she?'  
  
"O.S.U.W.A.R.I."  
  
BAM  
  
Kagome looked rather pleased with herself as InuYasha was trying to get up. When the spell finally released him, he got up and began yelling at Kagome.  
  
"Damn it, you stupid bitch! What the Hell was that for!" His face was red from hitting the ground with such force and his ears pink from anger.  
  
"Don't make me say osuwari again..." She crossed her arms infront of her chest.  
  
BAM  
  
"Oops, sorry InuYasha. I didn't mean that one..." She walked up to him and helped him up.  
  
He grabbed her arm. "Tell me Kagome!"  
  
"Let's get back to camp." She wrenched her arm out of his grip. "Come on Sango."  
  
"Let's go InuYasha. You'll probally never know anyway..." Miroku grabbed InuYasha's arm and began to drag him back to camp.  
  
"So, what happened between you and Kikyo?" Miroku said as they found themselves quite a few feet ahead of Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Nothing really. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Alright." The houshi just grinned.  
  
Meanwhile a few feet behind them...  
  
"What?!" Sango whispered once Kagome had finished telling what all she saw and overheard.  
  
"Ya, I know. Then, he takes off and I try to get back to camp before he does and he catches me. He picked me up and put me in a tree so I couldn't get away, and..." She kept on telling Sango the story until she got to the part where they met up with her and Miroku.  
  
"And you know what happens from there."  
  
"Oh my Gods... You do realize that it's you his heart belong to, right?" Kagome turned ruby.  
  
"I-I don't know. I mean, I know how I feel but I only have guesses and assumptions as to how he feels about me..." 


	3. Another Fight

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 3  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclamer: I- DO- NOT- OWN- INUYASHA! That's Takahashi-san.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Miroku took of running as Sango picked up the Hiraikotsu and ran after him.  
  
"But, Lady Sango, it wasn't me!" He was trying to find a place to hide from her.  
  
"Then who was it?! InuYasha?! Or was it Kagome?!" She caught up with him and hit him upside the head.  
  
"OOOWWWW!" A large lump had formed on his head.  
  
"Serves you right you damn hentai!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Stop-"  
  
"Shut the Hell up, both of you!" InuYasha yelled to them from his tree perch.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
BAM  
  
Kagome overheard the conversation. She ahd been sitting on the ground under the tree InuYasha was sitting in and desided to make him shut up. The force of the command caused him to fall out of the tree, headfirst. Sango was doubled up in silent giggles as was Miroku.  
  
"DAMN IT KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL-"  
  
"Don't make me say it again InuYasha." She was still extreamly pissed about last night.  
  
"Your still pissed about last night, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." She got up and walked off.  
  
"But Kagome wh-"  
  
"InuYasha, just go talk to her. Or should I?" It was Sango. Clearly, she had recovered from her bout of the silent giggles.  
  
"You go talk to her if us making up means that much to you!" He hopped back up into the tree.  
  
"Fine then I will." Sango walked off after Kagome.  
  
Kagome was sitting on a tree stump in the forest, crying, when Sango found her.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry. InuYasha's just an ass-" Sango sat on the ground next to her.  
  
"I know but he doesn't realize how much it hurts me each time he runs off after Kikyo."  
  
Sango grinned. "HA!"  
  
"What?!" Kagome thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest Sango had scared her so bad.  
  
"I told you you love him! Ha, I was right!"  
  
"Shut up Sango! Your not helping!"  
  
"Well, I have a plan. A plan to get InuYasha to admit his feelings. Do you want to hear it or not?" She gave Kagome a sly smile.  
  
"Okay." Sango leaned forward to whisper to Kagome to plan she had cooked up.  
  
Back at camp, InuYasha was talking to Miroku about last night when he went and saw Kikyo.  
  
"Damn InuYasha... But that's it? That's all that happened?" Miroku looked a little shocked.  
  
"Whadda mean 'that's it'?!" He rounded on Miroku.  
  
"Well, by the way Kagome was acting, you'd think she saw you to going at it or something..."  
  
"Good point. She was overreacting a little bit, don't you think?" InuYasha plopped down next to Miroku.  
  
"Well, now that I've thought about it, no. She's a woman who's pride and heart have been hurt several time by the same guy. Or should I say the same hanyou..." He had a sly look and a small grin on his face.  
  
"What are you playing at Miroku?" InuYasha was oblivious.  
  
"Sango and I believe that Lady Kagome has feelings for you other then you being her friend." InuYasha looked like he had just been shocked by an electric dog collar.  
  
"And you have the same feelings for her, do you not?"  
  
"I-I don't now what your talking about..." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I knew you'd say that. Kagome said the same thing to Sango last night when she asked Kagome if she loved you. Kagome also said that she did love you but was muttering to herself and thinks no one heard her."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Hey, InuYasha. Kagome said she wants to talk to you." Sango had returned. "I'll take you to her."  
  
"See ya later InuYasha. Hopefully, I won't have to go dig your grave..." Miroku grinned at InuYasha as Sango led him off.  
  
"Just ignore him InuYasha. I've talked her down and she's not that mad anymore."  
  
"Not that mad." he echoed.  
  
"Don't worry." She reasured him. "There she is. See ya."  
  
"Y-your not staying?" there was a note of panic in his voice.  
  
"Nope." And with that, Sango turned around a walked off.  
  
"H- hiya Kagome." He walked up to her. 


	4. Appologies!

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 4  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclamer: Takahashi-san is the owner of InuYasha and all it's characters. I am the owner of this story who is borrowing the characters so that she can torment them for a few pages. :)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! :)  
  
jammies2000: people like that can get to me to but Kagome is to kind- hearted to stay too mad at Sango and Miroku.  
  
BlueEyes7: I've been grounded for the past 2 days so I haven't updated. Sorries!  
  
kalyen Mcjabe: I'll take your advice and keep going.  
  
PrplAngel: Here's your next chapter!  
  
Babsies: You'll find out soon enough what they're up to! (He he he)  
  
I'm glad to see so many people like my story! More reviews = more chapters so keep 'em commin'! NO FLAMES EITHER!!! This is my first story, so plz be nice! Oh and as a Christmas present, here's 3 more chapters! (there's 4, 5, and 6 posted now) :)  
  
"Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari." He was plastered to the ground.  
  
"What the fu-" She was almost in pain she was fighting laughing so hard.  
  
"That was for ever time you ran off after Kikyo." She smiled at him.  
  
"Does it really upset you that much when I go off after Kikyo?" He was finally able to get up and sat down next to her.  
  
"Ya, it does. It upsets me so much cry almost every time you go to her..." She blushed a little out of shame and was a little shocked with herself about acually saying that out loud.  
  
"I- I never knew. I'm sorry Kagome. I never wanted to hurt you." He looked up at the sky.  
  
'He's appologizing?!' She had a stunned look on her face.  
  
"What's with the look, Kagome?" He looked like he was getting pissed.  
  
"Nothing. I just can't believe you appologized."  
  
"Kagome, I meant ever word of what I said last night to Kikyo. If she tries to hurt you, I will kill her. And I honestly don't love her anymore. My heart belongs to someone else..." He looked her strait in the eyes as he said this.  
  
"Who?" She was anxious to know.  
  
'Could it be me?' She sighed as she thought this to herself. 'Baka. Wishful thinking. Get a hold of yourself, girl!'  
  
"I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. I'm afraid. Afraid of getting my heart crushed."  
  
"That's how I feel. I'm afraid of telling, er, someone how I feel for fear of getting hurt. Then, I talked to Sango and she told me to live every day like it's my last. I told her to take her own advice and she said she planned to." She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"I love it when you smile." He grinned to reveal his fangs and this last comment made her blush again.  
  
"You do? I never knew that. Then again, there's a lot of things about you I would like to know that I don't..."  
  
"Really. Like what?" He seemed to be intrested in what she had to say.  
  
"Lady Kagome! InuYasha! Sango has sent me to bring you two back to camp for dinner!" It was Miroku searching for them.  
  
The looked at each other and said "Miroku."  
  
"Ah. I've found you. Let's go. Lady Sango's just finished dinner." He turned around and took off for camp.  
  
InuYasha got up and offered Kagome his hand to help her up. "Come on before she sends another search party..."  
  
"Alright." She took his hand and didn't let go of it until they got back to camp.  
  
Sango had made the ramen she found in Kagome's bag. InuYasha smelled it back in the forest. He plopped down next to the pot and started shoveling the ramen into his bowl.  
  
"InuYasha, have some manners. At least let everyone else get some first." Kagome sounded agitated.  
  
"Feh. Fine." he managed to say between mouthfuls of ramen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, InuYasha asked to speak to Kagome again.  
  
"Come on, I want you to come with me." he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" She began to walk off with him when he stopped.  
  
"WHO INVITED YOU?!" They turned around to see Sango and Miroku following them.  
  
"Um, er..." was all they could get out.  
  
"That's what I thought! Come on Kagome." He had her jump on his back and they took off. 


	5. Time Alone

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 5  
  
Jennfier Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclamer: It's mine! Mine I tell you! InuYasha is mine! *runs as people with white jackets come after her* Ok! Ok! It's not mine, it's Takahashi- san's! *tears* (I know- I'm weird)  
  
Okay, here's chapter 5, as promised! Comming up (around chapter 9 or 10- I already have through 8 written) will be a very lemony, so be warned! But before that, I plan to torture a few people...  
  
"Where are you taking me, InuYasha?" She spoke softly into his ear as she played with it.  
  
He shuddered but she didn't notice. "To watch the sunset and talk more."  
  
He stopped at the hill he found the day before while looking for a hot spring for the girls. Kagome gasped. It was so beautiful and the sunset made it romantic.  
  
"I take it you like it." InuYasha put Kagome down on the hill.  
  
"Yes!" She threw her arms around him. "Thank you!"  
  
"For what?" He put his arms around her, too.  
  
"For bring me here to watch the sunset." She gave him a big smile.  
  
"I knew it would make you smile and I-" Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Love it when I smile. If you love it so much then why do you say stupid things to hurt me?" She let go of him and took a step back.  
  
"I-I don't know." He sat down and thought for a moment.  
  
"To keep my real feeling from you and to keep you away." He unknowingly thought out loud.  
  
"What?" Kagome said breathlessly. His eyes were about as big as his ramen bowl was earlier and so were her's.  
  
"I- I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Yes you did! You said you were always saying mean things to me to keep your real feelings from me and to keep me away." She was stairing at him in wonder.  
  
"No I didn't!" He crossed his arm infront of his chest.  
  
"What feelings?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What feelings!"  
  
"I- I love you! Those feelings!" If it were possible, Kagome's eyes got even bigger and her mouth hung open. She tried to say something but she couldn't and it caused her to looked like a fish out of water.  
  
"Me? How could you love me? You love Kikyo..." She finally said after regaining some of her composure, which took me several minutes.  
  
"You heard me when I talked to her! I'm gonna tell you like I told you, I loved her but not anymore. I don't care about getting my heart crushed anymore. I took Sango's advice and I'm living today like it's my last."  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I can't say it! I can't bring myself to say it! I feel like your looking through me when you look at me! Looking through me to Kikyo. It's understandable. She's your first love. I'll never be able to replace her..."  
  
"Kagome" He walked up to her and grabbed her. "I. Love. You. Why is that so hard for you to get?" He held her to his chest.  
  
'He's so warm, so full of love. Is this real? Or is it one of Naraku's tricks?' She though as she embrased him back. 'I don't care anymore. I love him and he has every right to know.'  
  
"I-I love you too." She could barely manage a whisper. InuYasha could smell saltwater.  
  
'She's crying. Because of me. I love her, so I never want to see her cry again. I'll shield her from hurt and make her happy. Forever.' He held her tighter.  
  
"Please Kagome. Don't cry, don't cry over me..."  
  
"I'm alright now. Just do one thing for me."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Kiss me, InuYasha." 


	6. The Question and the Search

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 6  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclamer: I don't own it! *starts swinging a bat at angry Inu fans and lawyers* There! Are you happy now?! *tears*  
  
Sorry the last one was kind of short. I'll make it up later! I promise!  
  
"What?!" He was a little shocked.  
  
"I want you to kiss me." And he did. Her lips begged for more and he made it deeper, more passionate.  
  
She broke away, breathing heavily, and rested her head on his shoulder. She thought to herself, 'My first kiss. I had hoped for so long it would be with InuYasha...'  
  
InuYasha burried his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply. He loved her scent and it smelled different again, somehow. There was a streak of lust in it. He knew this smell because it was what Miroku smelled of all the time, especially when he was around Sango... But that's a different story.  
  
"Kagome. You smell so good." He put his arms around her and held her.  
  
"You always told me you hated my scent!"  
  
"Did I? I was lieing then. Um, Kagome?" He held her tighter.  
  
"Yes InuYasha?"  
  
"Will you be my mate?" he moved her so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"What's th-?" She looked really confused.  
  
"It's like a husband or wife by youkai standards except instead of a wedding and ring, the lovers mark each other by bitting each other on the left shoulder at the bace of their neck hard enough to draw blood. The woman only bites back if the man is really important to her. And by the man taking her, er, virgintiy." by the time he was finished talking, he was staring at the ground.  
  
She thought about what he had said, which seemed forever to him, and then made her decision. "Yes. InuYasha, I will be your mate." She smiled at him.  
  
"You will!" He was out of breath he was so happy. "Kagome."  
  
She looked up at him. "To be mates is to be so for life. So once we go through with this, there's no going back."  
  
"I want to be with you. From now until the end of time. That's how long I'll love you." She threw herself on his as she hugged him.  
  
"And I will love you just as long, if not longer. If you become pregnate, you'll become hanyou. Is that alright with you?" He hugged her back.  
  
"Your mom didn't become hanyou, did she? I mean, she seemed to be human..." She and InuYasha were now laying on ther grown.  
  
"No, the punishment for loving a hanyou is to become one." He looked away as if he was ashamed.  
  
"I don't care. It will bring us closer. I've always felt you didn't want to get too close to me, or Sango and Miroku for that matter, because I'm human and I would die before you..." She turned his head to face her.  
  
"I fear losing you every day but I knew in the back of my mind, I was gonna lose you one way or another. Weither it be you get killed, you die of old age, or we finish finding the jewel shards, I knew one day you wouldn't be in my life anymore. It hurt so much to know that."  
  
"Well, get me pregnate and we won't have to worry about that, now will we?" Her blunt responce made him tense up. And caused another reaction...(A/N: I told you I was gonna torture them! MWAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
"What's wrong?" She had felt him grow tense.  
  
"Nothing..." He tried to calm himself down before Kagome notice, sence she was laying on him. He had no such luck.  
  
"Oh. I see." She giggled and started to play with his ears, causing him to shutter again. This time, she noticed. It wasn't helping InuYasha with his problem. "That's what's wrong..."  
  
"L-Let's head back to camp before Sango and Miroku come searching for us." He sounded a little paniced. He grabbed her hands so she would stop playing with his ears.  
  
"Okay." He got up and she climbed on his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They never expected to see what they did when they got back to camp. Sango was on top of Miroku, tearing his clothes to shreads. She appeared to be searching for something...  
  
"AHEM." Sango froze. She and Miroku both slowly turned to see Kagome glareing at them and InuYasha doubled up in laughter.  
  
"What in the Hell are you two doing?"  
  
"He stole my..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My bra! He stole my bra Kagome!" Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny! He stole it and he won't tell me where it's at, so I decided to search for it! I already checked his bag!" Her face grew more red with every word she said.  
  
"So, that's what that is?" said Miroku, a little less puzzled.  
  
"Yes! Kagome gave it to me! It's covering for a girls br-"  
  
"I know what it's for. I saw you getting dressed the other day and I saw it. No wonder they've looked a little more perky then usual..."  
  
"HENTAI!!!" She grabbed the Hiraikotsu and hit him upside the head, knocking him unconcious for a few minutes. She leaned back some, still sitting on him, and felt something hard near her ass. She nearly jumped is scared her so much.  
  
"I think that search did a little too much for Miroku..." Kagome said to Sango as she fought back a giggle and helped Sango up. 


	7. A Suprise and a Kiss

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 7  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclamer: InuYasha and all associated characters are property of R. Takahashi. There are you happy!? *turns and yells at lawyer* Now you can't sue me! :p  
  
kalyen Majabe: hentai means 'pervert', baka means 'idiot', youkai means 'demon' and hanyou means 'half- demon'. In cas you were wondering, miko means 'priestess', taijiya means 'deamon exterminator' (did I spell that right?) and houshi means 'monk'  
  
Babsie: he did but wanted to wait until she was ready. ya it is his first time(or will be) and I already plan on teaching him so don't worry about the lessons!  
  
Kagome woke to find herself next to InuYasha and in his arms. She was happy no one else was awake. She never had the chance to tell Sango and Miroku that she and InuYasha were to be mates. Everyone was a little too distracted with Sango on Miroku last night that neither of them even asked Kagome and InuYasha what they had talked about. He was still asleep so she grabbed his ear and rubbed it, remember what happened yesterday. He let out a few soft growls and slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome laying next to him, smiling.  
  
"Is that how you gonna wake me up every morning now?" He smiled at her, showing his fangs.  
  
"Maybe. I haven't made up my mind yet. It's either I wake you up like that or..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Or what?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Or like this..." She leaned foward and kissed him.  
  
"I like that way better." But it wasn't InuYasha who was speaking. It was Miroku.  
  
"MIROKU! How long have you been up?" Kagome was red in tha face from a cross between anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Long enough to see you playing with InuYasha's ears..." He was trying supress laughs but wasn't doing vey well well.  
  
"So? I don't care if they see us kiss." And to prove it, he kissed her.  
  
"I don't either but I wanted to tell them rather them Miroku catch us." Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag.  
  
"You can tell Sango as soon as she wakes up. But I don't think she'll be too pleased that Miroku found out before she did." He smiled at her again.  
  
"No she won't." She giggled and smiled at InuYasha. He sat up and put an arm around Kagome. She layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Get up, you lazy hanyou. We need a fire, wood, and breakfast. That's not gonna get done on it's own." Miroku sounded a little envious.  
  
"Jealous are we Houshi-sama?" It was Sango. And she seemed a little upset.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Kagome! Let Houshi-sama know before me, humph." She walked up to Kagome and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"He woke up and saw us kissing, Sango! I didn't tell him! Plus, I would have told you last night but don't you think you were a little busy?" She gave Sango a sly smile.  
  
"Why would I be jealous?" Miroku sounded agrivated.  
  
"Because InuYasha has the love a beautiful young woman." She gave the now stunned Miroku an evil grin. "And not to mention he's getting more action then you are, too."  
  
Kagome and InuYasha instantly started laughing when Sango said this. Miroku's face grew red from embarrassedment and anger. They both began blirting out comments like 'She's got ya there' and 'No denying that one Miroku'.  
  
"Well, I'll change that." He walked up to Sango, know he would pay for it dearly later, grabbed her shoulders, pulled her toward him, and kissed her.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha and stopped laughing. Sango, who had lost all control of her body, could feel her knees giving out. Miroku moved one arm around her waist to prevent her from falling. He broke off the kiss.  
  
"There." And began to walk into the forest to get firewood.  
  
"Sango? Earth to Sango?" Kagome had gotten up to see if she was ok. Sango stood there, frozen. Frozen from the shock of her first kiss. Then she remembered something.  
  
"Oh shit. Houshi-sama! Come back here! I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Yes lady Sango. What is it?" he asked as he made his way out of the forest.  
  
She took a step toward him. "First off."  
  
SMACK  
  
The houshi was on the ground now with a huge red mark on his face about the size of Sango's hand. "And second of all, that was my first kiss."  
  
Kagome looked a little stunned by this. "What?!"  
  
Sango went on as if she didn't hear Kagome's last comment. "That was my first kiss because in my village, no man was to even touch me. If a man were to kiss me, that would mean he..." 


	8. Miroku's Deal

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 8  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclamer: InuYasha and all associated characters are property of R. Takahashi. Not me. *tears*  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed!!! I feel so loved!!! (I know- I'm weird. Deal with it!)  
  
Kaoru-890: I'm glad to know you like my story. Here's my next update!  
  
aoi-hitomi: Gotta love cliffhangers! They make the fans wanna read more! :)  
  
Aoshi Mimiru Pyro: Okay, calm down. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Inu-chan3: Love the name and the fact that you love my story  
  
FluffyLemonn: I thought the whole bra thing would be funny. My spell check is messed up right now (as is the rest of my computer. Danm it! *tears*) or I would be checking it. I'm an awful speller...  
  
Ryunosuke: Here's your release!  
  
weirdo-loser-freak: no, my boyfriends besf friend get the hentai of the year award. But that's a completely different story...  
  
Anyways, here's the next chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That would mean he wishedformyhandinmarrage." Sango spoke with these last words with lightning speed. She blushed as soon as these words left her mouth.  
  
Miroku's eyes were as big as tea cups. "W-what? Does that mean-"  
  
"Yes it does. But I'll deside weither or not the engagement is valid on two conditions." She said as she decide it was now or never for her and Miroku.  
  
"What are they?" He seemed a little too curious.  
  
"First, that you tell me how you truely feel about me. Right here, right now." He looked extreamly pale after she said this. "And second, you do NOTHING that would make me consider you a hentai for a FULL week."  
  
"I- I accept your terms Sango." He sat down on a rock next to Sango and she sat down as well.  
  
"Okay, then tell me. I'll tell you the truth about how I feel, too. Just to make things fair." She smiled at him.  
  
"Sango, I think your the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I find it inspireing how strong you are and I would be honored to have you as my wife and the mother of my children. I- I love you and I have for a long time. The only reason I've groped you all those times was to drive you away because I didn't want you to fall in love with me. I knew if you did, life would be so hard for you and I didn't want that. I wanted nothing more then for you to be happy." Miroku was a beautiful shade of ruby, muttering, and staring at the ground by the time he was finished.  
  
Sango looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Still crying, she hugged him.  
  
He embraced her back. "I love you too. That's why I would get so upset when you would start chasing skirts everytime we entered a new village or ask them to bare you a child. I want to be you wife an dthe mother of you children Hou-" He put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Do you know how bad it hurts when the person you love calls you by profession, not by name? It's horrible. Please call me Miroku from now on."  
  
"Alright Hou-" She giggled, "I mean Miroku."  
  
"HA!" This made everone jump but the person who said it, Kagome.  
  
"What are you 'ha'-ing about Kagome?" asked InuYasha  
  
"I knew you two had feelings for each other! I told you both how you felt and how the other felt, but no one list-" Her mouth had been smothered by InuYasha kissing her. He had gotten up and walked up to her.  
  
"I thought you'd never shut up." He said then kissed her again.  
  
"It looks like we both took my advice, Kagome." Both of the girls began to giggle.  
  
"I guess we did. Oh, Sango! You and Miroku are engaged!" Kagome hugged Sango.  
  
"We'll see if we are in one week's time. Or have you for gotten the second part of the agreement? Anyway, what of you and InuYasha?" Kagome's face turned red. Bright red. Cherry kool-aid red.  
  
"Well..." She found her mouth wouldn't work right. Sango winked to make sure Kagome had remembered the plan and Kagome winked back to say yes.  
  
"We're to be mates." InuYasha answered for her to spare her the embarrassment of telling them what 'mates' are.  
  
"What are mates?" Sango and Miroku asked with perplexed looks on their faces.  
  
"Mates are husband and wife by youkai standards. There's no wedding and no rings. Instead, the lovers mark each other by bitting each other on the left shoulder at the base of the neck hard enought to draw blood. The woman only bites back if the man is truely important to her. And it's compleated by the man taking the woman's virginity." He didn't have as much trouble this time as he did when it was just him and Kagome. Kagome grew ever redder as InuYasha put his arm around her.  
  
"Kagome, are you serious?" Sango said as a huge grin appeared upon her face.  
  
"Ya, we are." She said as her confidence came back. She stressed emphases on the word 'we' as she said it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, before you ask, Sango and Kagome's plan was to get Kagome alone with InuYasha and start a conversation that would make him tell her his feelings for her. Then, Sango did the whole 'asking for my hand in marrage' thing to get Miroku to admit his feeling. Clever huh? Anyways, the next chapter is gonna be a jump forward in time, about 4-5 days. Talk to y'all then! 


	9. The Plan

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 9  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclamer: I don't own InuYasha cuz if I did, he would be tied up in my room right now and he's not. *tears* Why do you keep reminding me?! *sniff*  
  
**Thank you to all who reviewed! That would be:  
  
AngelGurl12: thanks for the review.  
  
MindlessInuyashaWander- I put in there that Kagome gave her the bra and it's my story so :p. The whole NarakuKagome paring thing is pretty wrong so I understand about the flames, this time...  
  
Syaoran Li lover: glad to hear that you like it :)  
  
Ravenstar: then I'm very happy you came across it  
  
Katherine/ Megan Jones: thanks for the complement!  
  
Weirdo's Rule: plz don't hate me! here's the next chapter!  
  
Remember me telling you there would be a lemon around here soon? Well, it's on hold. The story isn't ready for it just yet... Here's your chapter people!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later and everything was back to normal. Almost. Miroku planned on sticking to his word and doing nothing that was in his normal, hentai nature. But the girls weren't making it easy...  
  
"Is it time, Sango?" Kagome whispered in the young taijiya's ear.  
  
Sango simply nodded. She wasn't about to let Miroku off the hook that easily. So, once again, the girls cooked up a plan. This time it was Kagome's idea. After a few osuwaris, they finally got InuYasha to agree NOT to kill Miroku if he were to respond to Kagome's advances.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, I have an idea to test Miroku but I don't know if you or InuYasha will like it, Sango." Kagome was sitting on a log outside the hut they had stayed in last night next to Sango. InuYasha was pearched in a tree above them, listening to what Kagome had to say.  
  
"Well tell me already!" Sango hissed. No matter how much she loved him, she wanted to make Miroku work for it...  
  
"Okay, well I was thinking one of us should make advances on Miroku. Make him really want to be a total hentai. The thing is, he will be expecting something like this from you Sango, so..."  
  
"NO! FUCK NO! THERE'S NO FUCKING WA-" InuYasha had jumped out of the tree and began screaming at Kagome but she simply got up and cut him off with a kiss.  
  
"Now, what were you saying?" She said in a playfully sweet tone as she returned to her seat.  
  
"I refuse to let that damn hentai touch you! I swear, if he does, I'll kill him!"  
  
"Osuwari!" BAM- InuYasha was plastered to the ground. "Please InuYasha, act like we broke up if the Houshi asks you anything. Don't hurt him! I just want to make sure he's loyal enough for my best friend!"  
  
Sango was almost in tears. "Thanks Kagome."  
  
InuYasha was screaming. "Damn it, NO!"  
  
"OSUWARI!" He had broke free of the spell only to find himself kissing the dirt again.  
  
"FINE! I'll kill him after him and Sango get married..." He sat down and grumbled.  
  
"Thatk you InuYasha!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "As a thank you, maybe you and I can get a private room after this is over..." She said in a sexy tone and then just giggled as InuYasha's face lit up and gave her a grin, showing his fangs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was on the way out of the last village they stayed at that they put their plan into action...  
  
"Miroku?" She walked up to Miroku and gave him a innocent look and a sweet smile.  
  
"Yes, Lady Kagome?" All he did was smile right back. She pulled him off to the side so only Miroku could hear her.  
  
"I was wondering, do you find me attractive?" Kagome playfully tugged at his robes. InuYasha growled at this but decided he would wait to kill Miroku.  
  
"You a beautiful young woman Lady Kagome, but shouldn't we stay with the group?" And with that he left Kagome standing there with a stunned look on her face.  
  
Sano thought she was going to die from shock. 'All he did was give her a quick complement and then walk off?!'  
  
"Something wrong, Lady Sango?" Miroku grinned. He was ready for whatever they had planned. He knew that Sango and Kagome had a plan brewed up.  
  
"N- Nothing." She shock her head and smiled. 'Maybe he will make it through the week...'  
  
She noticed him stareing at her ass. 'Or maybe not...' She just sighed and decided to overlook it this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even after a few days of this, Miroku didn't give in to Kagome's advances. Try as she might he didn't give in. She even told him he could touch her and she wouldn't tell Sango but it didn't work!(Not that she was acually going tolet him touch her...) He acually lasted the entire week. Sango was about to pass out when Kagome told her the week was over and Miroku had acually stuck to his word. Acually, she did.  
  
"Sango, Sango! Are you ok?!" Kagome had caught her and set her up against a nearby tree.  
  
"Huh... What happened?" Sango said, holding her head from the slight pain.  
  
"I told you that your engagement to Miroku was final and you fainted!"Kagome looked worried.  
  
"Sorry to worry you, Kagome. I'm ok. I just can't believe it's real..." She stood up.  
  
"Can't believe what's real Sango?" It was Miroku.  
  
"That you acually lasted the week. I'm sorry for doubting you but your a hentai and I expected you to-"  
  
"Do this?" He grabbed her ass.  
  
'Things are finally normal.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Gods, Miroku. Learn to control yourself! At least wait until the wedding night!" She looked pissed but didn't even attempt to hit him.  
  
"Hit him!" Kagome looked livid.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hit him! This isn't right! Hit him!"  
  
"Kagome, I'm not going to hit him unless he grabbes other women's butts from now on." Miroku's eyes lit up.  
  
"Your not?" He couldn't contain joy in his voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think Sango hit her head when she passed out, and I'm the one writting this! I have the next chapter written but I want to see how many people are reading so 10 reviews = next chapter! Oh and I'm sorry if this one sucked in anyway! I have a little bit of a writer's block... Anyway, I'm starting a new story and I'll publish the first chapter soon. It's gonna be called 'Lady Moon' and it's an InuYasha fanfic. The review for it: Shippou is adopted by a fox youkai family so now it's just InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. One night the Moon Goddess, who has control over the emotions courage, friendship, wisdom, and love, come for a visit. What will happen next? If you have a better name plz tell me it! 


	10. Christmas Gifts pt 1

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 10  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, if I didn't own him last chapter, what makes you think I own him now? Well I don't so :p  
  
**I just realized the irony in what I wrote in my last author's note. I asked for 10 reviews before I posted the 10th chapter. Well, I got nearly 30! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. (There are WAY too many to individually thank you all!) And I would especially like to thank those few who have been reviewing sense the first few chapters. This is dedicated to you guys!  
  
Okay, this is to all you hentais who reviewed. I am writing a lemon SOON. It doesn't fit into the story yet so plz be patient! Oh and I'm a hentai too so don't feel bad! Anyway, here's your chapter. Sorry it took so long! Damn writer's block! (LOL)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day...  
  
"I'm off to the Village Square. Kagome, will you join me? I need your help with something." Miroku extended his arm for her to take.  
  
"Sure thing Miroku. I need to buy a few things anyway." Kagome took the arm extended and walked off with Miroku.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Sango found herself wondering aloud.  
  
"If you shut up then maybe I'll be able to hear." InuYasha growled. He didn't like that Miroku and Kagome were so friendly all of a sudden. Neither did Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Kagome quickly arrived in the village square...  
  
"Okay, what is it you need help with?" Kagome was interested to know what the now taken houshi wanted. She knew he was up to something.  
  
"I want to get an engagement ring for Sango and purpose properly." He said with little confidence.  
  
"Oh! Miroku that's so sweet! Actually, I know the perfect ring. I had it as a Christmas gift for her but I think you should have it." She pulled a small velvet box from her bag and handed to Miroku.  
  
"Open it." He did and gasped.  
  
"Oh Kagome. Thank you so much." He hugged her.  
  
"This is perfect." The ring had an opal set in gold with two small hearts made up of diamonds on the sides of the gem.  
  
"Opal, that's the name of the stone, stands for hope." She gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"Now, I need to go buy a few things. Are you going to come with me or go back to camp?"  
  
"And be questioned until I've gone mad? I think I go with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at camp...  
  
"Can you hear anything, InuYasha?" Sango was worried. Worried they were talking about her.  
  
"No. They've walked too far." He hopped up in the tree he had spent the previous night in.  
  
"Oh no. It's snowing!" Sango looked up to the sky to see white flurries everywhere. (A/N: Forgot to tell you, it's winter in this story and almost Christmas! Sorries!)  
  
"I just hope it doesn't snow too much. I want to keep looking for jewel shards!"  
  
"InuYasha! Kagome said she was going home today, remember?"  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"InuYasha, I have to go home in a few days." Kagome was getting all her things together.  
  
"What?! No! You have to stay here!"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
BAM  
  
"No. I have to see my family! Christmas is coming up soon!" She seemed pissed.  
  
"What the Hell is Christmas?" InuYasha said, pulling himself from the dirt.  
  
"Christmas is a holiday where you get the people you care about gifts and spent time with them." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Then why aren't you staying here? You care about me, don't you?" InuYasha was hurt.  
  
"Yes I do. But, I need to see my family. I'll be back in a few days." She walked over to him and kissed him on the nose. (A/N: Kawaiiness! Sorry, had to do that.) "I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!" Miroku and Kagome had just returned to camp and Miroku had that hentai impulse of his.  
  
"I swear Miroku, one of these days." Kagome hit him for her.  
  
"Well, you said you weren't going to hit him." Sango just laughed.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku was holding his head.  
  
"I have gifts for you all!" She said, ignoring Miroku.  
  
"What for Kagome?" Sango asked in wonder.  
  
"It's for Christmas! In my time, Christmas is a holiday where you give gifts to people you care about and you spend time with them!" She explained as she handed Sango, Miroku and InuYasha their gifts.  
  
"Open them!" They all nodded.  
  
Sango received a bracelet. It was a rose. It's stem made up most of the bracelet and its pedals were made of opal (to match the ring she had given to Miroku to purpose with.). Miroku received a new earring, a simple gold hoop with a small design. InuYasha received a necklace. It was a silver chain and it had Kagome's favorite ring on it.  
  
"Oh my. Kagome, it's beautiful! Thank you!" Sango jumped up and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Your welcome Sango. I knew you'd love it."  
  
"Thank you very much for the new earring, Lady Kagome." Miroku also hugged the young girl.  
  
'I smells of her. I love it.' InuYasha thought to himself as he examined the ring.  
  
"I gave you my favorite ring so you would have a part of me with you when I'm not around. Do you like it InuYasha?"  
  
"I love it. Thank you Kagome." He walked over to her and kissed her.  
  
"Awwwww." It was Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Shut up you two."  
  
Okay, so what do ya think? I'm blaming writer's block if it sucks. Next chapter Sango is going to get her gift from Miroku. Or is she. I'm evil, I know. Looks like your gonna have to wait to find out! : ) 


	11. Christmas Gifts pt 2

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 11  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't even know why I bother putting this *Lawyers attempt to break down door* Oh, ya. That's why.  
  
*Okay people, here's Chapter 11! What has my demented mind come up with? Read to find out!  
  
P.S.- My new story is out and I found another story of mine on my computer, so I plan on publishing that one too! It'll be another Inu fic called "The Night They Couldn't Remember" rated R and it's Romance/Humor.  
  
***********************  
  
"Sango, I have a Christmas present for you." Miroku said as he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Miroku?" She was barely able to contain the joy in her voice.  
  
"This." He got down on one knee and opened the small velvet box Kagome had given him.  
  
"Oh My Kami! Miroku, I don't know what to say." Sango grew red in the face as Kagome 'awww'-ed.  
  
"Say yes, Sango. Say you'll marry me." She looked faint and he looked like he was growing ill.  
  
"But Miroku, were already engaged. Why are you-" He cut her off before she could finish asking her question.  
  
"I wanted to purpose properly." Sango was in tears.  
  
"Yes, Miroku." Miroku jumped up and kissed her.  
  
"I love you." Miroku wiped the tears off of her face.  
  
"I love you, too. Now you're My hentai houshi."  
  
"I always have been." And he kissed her again.  
  
"Why can't you say or do anything sweet like that?" Kagome said with an evil grin.  
  
"N- Nani?"  
  
"You heard me." She walked off, acting mad.  
  
"Great! You two made Kagome mad at me! I'm gonna kill you two!" With that he stomped off after Kagome as Miroku and Sango just laughed.  
  
"He's never going to get it is he?" Sango smiled at her Miroku.  
  
"I doubt it." Miroku couldn't help but smile back. She was his Sango now.  
  
******************  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Wait!"  
  
"Catch me if you can, InuYasha." She took off running, knowing full and well he could easily catch her.  
  
"What ever you want." He took off after her at a gentle run.  
  
After a few minutes of a game of cat-and-mouse (A/N: or should I say dog?), Kagome gave up trying to get away from InuYasha. She stopped in the middle of the forest InuYasha had chased her into and found herself right infront of the Goshinboku Tree.  
  
'This is where I met InuYasha. Where I saw him for the first time. Where I realized my feelings for him as I wrote in my diary that day.' She thought to herself as she starred at the tree.  
  
"Caught ya!" InuYasha hopped out of a tree and grabbed Kagome by the hips.  
  
"Do you remember the day we met, InuYasha? You thought I was Kikyo and you tried to kill me." She put her hands on his.  
  
"I remember. But, I realize now that even then, I was attracted to you. Back then it was because I thought you to be Kikyo but now I love you for you." He could smell saltwater.  
  
"What is about me that you love so much InuYasha?"  
  
"Your smile, the joy you bring me, your scent, your beauty, everything about you. Your perfect to me." He nuzzled her neck.  
  
"That's what I needed to know. Do you know why I ran to here? The aura around this tree forces those around it to be honest to their hearts. I sat under this tree, writing in my diary one day. Before I realized it, I had written that I love you. The tree had force me to realize what I was hiding from myself." She put her hand on his head and played with his ears.  
  
**********************  
  
Oh my god, that one was short. I'll make it up with the next chapter. Can you guess what's going to happen next chapter? Well, let me give you a hint. It's not what you think! MWAHAHAHA!!! Bye for now! ; ) 


	12. Everything in the Open

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 12  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own him. Or Miroku, Sango, or Kagome. But I do own this story.  
  
*Howdy y'all! Sorry, just watched a western movie. Here's the 12th installment of 'A Hanyou's Love' I hope it's what you people have been wanting! I'm warning you now, if you are offended by citrus, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! If you're not, then get to reading!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Plz, keep 'em coming! (Oh and Syaoran Li lover, thanks so much for the sweet stuff you put in your last review! And Jasna, I appreciate your criticism so much, I plan on making the rest of the chapters longer!)  
  
**************************************  
  
"InuYasha, I love you." Kagome dropped his hands and turned around to face him.  
  
"I love y-" But the lips that were now crushing his in a passionate and lustful kiss cut him off.  
  
It had caught his completely off guard. Before he could react Kagome had ended the kiss. He showed his discontentment with a small whimper. It was the cutest thing she had ever heard.  
  
"Don't whine InuYasha. There's more to come." She whispered in his ear as she reached for it. Her hand stopped about 3 inches from it.  
  
He put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. He then captured her lips a lustful kiss. He searched her lips for an opening and she gladly gave him what he was looking for. His tongue began its search of her mouth, gaining a soft moan from Kagome.  
  
He slowly slid one of his hands up Kagome's shirt, drawing circles on her lower back, causing her to shudder. The other remained around her waist to keep her from falling. InuYasha found his pants were growing uncomfortably tight. She was torturing his with her intoxicating scent and her very touch.  
  
Kagome realized this too. She quickly removed his haori and slid her hands over his well- built chest. She began to kiss her way down his jaw-line and neck.  
  
"Do you realize what you doing to me?" InuYasha breathed after he had set his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't." She gave him a sexy smile.  
  
He had never seen this side of Kagome before. Not that he didn't like it. He made her stop kissing his chest long enough for him to remove her shirt. She giggle at the look on his face when he noticed she was wearing a 'be- raw'. With a flick of his wrist, it was in shreds on the ground. She didn't care. He nuzzled her neck as he kissed it. He made his way down her neck and as he did he found where her plan on putting his mark.  
  
"This is where it will go." He breathed as he grazed his fangs over it. He bit down hard until he tasted blood. He licked it up and then licked to wound to soothe the pain.  
  
Kagome was in pure ecstasy. This caused her to give another moan, but louder the time. He still had one arm around her waist. He gently laid her on the ground while kissing his way down to the valley between her breasts. He looked up at her and smiled as she turned red in the face.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed." He said in a husky voice as he cupped her right breast. He began to lick and suck on her nipple. She moaned loudly at this newfound pleasure. He teased her for several minutes before moving onto the other one.  
  
Her hands found their way to the knot in his pants. Her hands shook slightly with excitement as she undid the knot and pulled his pants off. Her eyes grew wide as she looked down at InuYasha's hardened manhood.  
  
"You like what you see?" He taunted playfully.  
  
She nodded her head. InuYasha moved his hands to her hips and slid her skirt off. He looked down and noticed another obstacle in his way. With another flick of his wrist, her underwear was in shreds.  
  
'Great, that was my last pair!' She thought to herself as he kissed his way down her stomach.  
  
"InuY-" He leaned forward and captured her lips in another lustful kiss. That's what she was wanting. She pushed his onto his back, so that she was on top, and slowly slid down him until she was face to face with InuYasha's manhood.  
  
She gave him a lustful look and then grabbed him. Gently but hard enough to get a reaction out of him. He gave a small moan. She gently rubbed him, up his shaft then back down. After several repetitions of this, he began to plead with her. This was killing him. But what a way to go!  
  
"Kagome. Stop it. You're driving me crazy..." He was breathing heavily.  
  
She just smiled and nipped at his shaft then licked it to soothe the pain she had just caused. She wanted to drive him crazy but before she could finish, he had leaned forward and grabbed her. He pulled her up on him, flipped over, and began to torture her in return. He had her pinned to the ground and there was nothing she could do about what he was going to do to her. He picked up where he left off, kissing his way down her body. He took the time to find every little spot that caused a reaction from her. All she knew was she wanted him inside of her more a more for ever spot he hit. He stopped for a moment.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed "Tell me if you want to stop."  
  
"Keep going... Please keep going InuYasha..."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
He began to kiss the inside of her thighs. She began to moan more and more as her made his way up her thigh. He began to kiss the space between her thighs. She nearly began to scream as he began to us his tongue. His forced it in and out of her and as he did, she began to moan louder and louder.  
  
"InuYasha, oh InuYasha!" He heard her cry out. He knew that she was ready to come. So he stopped using his tongue to touture her. She let out a little moan of discontentment. So he gently slid his hand between her thighs. She felt something trying to probe her. She relaxed and InuYasha began to push his fingers in and out of her womanhood and with each repetition of his hand she got louder and louder.  
  
"InuYasha!" she cried. "No more fooling around please. I need to feel you inside of me..."  
  
"Alright." He withdrew his fingers and slid on top of her. She opened her legs and he slowly slid into her.  
  
"Oh.. Oh.." Was all he could hear. She began to kiss him again to stifle the sound of her moans. He began to slowly thrust at her. But soon, she began to return his thrusts and they began to move faster and faster until...  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
They both reached their climax. And both were totally spent. They collapsed. InuYasha rolled off of Kagome and she curled up next to him. The two of them laid there content just being next to each other. After a few minutes of well-disserved rest, InuYasha began to speak.  
  
"I love you, My Kagome." He pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"I love you too, My InuYasha." She curled up closer to him as he grabbed his red haori. He covered the two of them up and they fell asleep in each other embrace.  
  
**********************************  
  
Meanwhile, back at camp, Miroku and Sango began to worry about the two of them. They had been gone for a little over an hour and Sango was afraid they had been attacked or something worse. Miroku had his own ideas about what was taking them so long.  
  
"Sango, there is no need to worry. They are most likely ju-" He was suddenly cut off by a hand hitting him upside the head.  
  
"Hentai! Kami, get your mind out of the trash Miroku!" She was upset that he wasn't very worried about their friends.  
  
"But Sango, there's always the possibility!" Miroku gave her an apologetic look.  
  
'He's right, there is always the possibility. Oh Kami! I'm starting to think like him!' She hit herself in the head.  
  
"Let's go find th-" Miroku's eyes grew wide.  
  
"W-what was that!?" Sango looked panicked.  
  
"I don't know. It sounded like Kagome yelling for InuYasha! Let's go, something may have happened." Sango had already took off when Miroku had said this.  
  
They ran into the forest, hoping to find or even hear Kagome and InuYasha. Sango never imagined that she and Miroku would find what they did.  
  
"I told you Sango!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" Sango hissed at him, noticing they were asleep.  
  
"Huh. Waz goin on?" Kagome slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. The haori fell away, reviling her naked figure. Sango moved her hands to cover Miroku's eyes but he had turned around.  
  
"AHHHHH! Sango, Miroku! What the Hell!" Kagome was freaking out as she grabbed the haori.  
  
"Waz wrong, Kagome?" InuYasha said in a groggy voice.  
  
"Sango and Miroku found us."  
  
"What!" He growled at the couple standing a few feet away from them.  
  
"We heard screams and ran into the forest think you had been attacked!" Miroku said defensively, his back still turned.  
  
"I thought you guys had been attacked, Miroku had suspected this is what had happened but went with me to make sure."  
  
"You heard us?" Kagome grew rather red in the face when Miroku had said this.  
  
"Yep." Miroku was laughing by now.  
  
"Come on, Miroku. Let's let them get dressed in privacy."  
  
**************************************  
  
Okay peoples. There's your lemon. This is my first lemon, so go easy on me! If you guys like this one, I will probably write one for Miroku and Sango. It will show up in about 3 chapters, after the wedding. I want reviews plz! You guys make me feel so love when you review, so I write better. I promise I to make the chapters as long as possible from now on! ~Ja ne! 


	13. Myouga's Visit and the Adopted Kit

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 13  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own him. Can someone get him for me?  
  
Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! Thanks for being there to help me Jasna! Love ya(like a sis)! : ) I'm sorry this one took so long. I've been a little busy the past few days and I've had a bit of a writer's block. Gomen, gomen, gomen!  
  
****************************************  
  
"Well, we better head back before Sango and Miroku come to find us again." InuYasha stood up, not remembering he had absolutely no clothes on. Kagome began to giggle.  
  
"What are you giggling- Kami it's cold!" A small breeze had hit him, causing him to shiver.  
  
"I can tell." She started laughing hysterically when he looked down.  
  
"Oh shit!" He quickly covered himself up. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I knew you would figure it out on your own. Anyway, you shouldn't be embarrassed. I'm your mate now, remember?" She grinned devilishly.  
  
"Speaking of that, why didn't you bite me in return? Am I not that important to you?" That one hit her hard. He was more important to her then he would ever know.  
  
"I didn't bite you because I wanted to wait until I was hanyou to do it. So that the mark would be true. And because I love you." She said quietly.  
  
"I love you, too, Kagome. I didn't mean to question you. I just wanted to know." Then he realized what she had just said. "Wait, how did you know the mark wouldn't be true if you weren't hanyou?"  
  
"Myoga came to me last night after you fell asleep. He told me more about Inu youkai mating." She had already tossed InuYasha his hakama and grabbed her clothes. She was pulling them on as she said this.  
  
"When did he-" Another cold wind hit him and he shivered again. "Nevermind. I'll get dressed and we'll go. I want to kill the houshi before I eat." He growled as he pulled his hakama on.  
  
"Don't kill him, or Sango for that matter. They didn't know. And he didn't look, he turned his back!" He was in shock. Was she standing up for him?  
  
"Don't give me that look. He didn't look, so don't hurt him. But I don't care if you yell at them. It wouldn't be right if I did care when I plan on yelling at them myself." InuYasha pulled his haori on and walked up to Kagome.  
  
He lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Get on."  
  
"Not until you promise to not kill either of them."  
  
"Feh. I ain't promising nothing." He crossed his arms infront of his chest.  
  
"If you hurt them, I'll punish you." His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Punish me?" He voice cracked a little as he said this.  
  
"Myoga told me mates punish each other if one misbehaves. So if you act up, I'll punish you." She had that devilish grin on her face again.  
  
"Remind me to kill Myoga the next time we see him. And fine then, I promise I won't hurt them. Now get on." She hopped on his back hoping he wouldn't notice she wasn't wearing underwear. He did and smirked.  
  
"Sorry about your underwear Kagome." He could barely conceal the laugh in his voice.  
  
"You better hope Miroku doesn't notice." He nearly dropped he but didn't and made his way back to Kaede's hut.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Sango, where are momma and InuYasha at?" Shippou looked at the young taijiya.  
  
"Momma?" Miroku asked. Sense when was Kagome mamma?  
  
"Ya, she's like my momma so I decided to call her that. Do you think Kagome will mind?"  
  
"Will I mind what?" Shippou about jumped through the roof.  
  
"If I call you momma from now on?" He looked at InuYasha as he said this, too embarrassed to look at Kagome.  
  
"Of course you can Shippou!" He jumped up and hugged her, nearly knocking her down.  
  
"How's your arm doing?" She toughed his arm and he just smiled.  
  
"All better now." Shippou took a sniff of the air. 'Momma smells different.'  
  
"Shippou?" Kagome looked down at the fur ball curled against her chest.  
  
"You smell different. Like InuYasha." He then turned to InuYasha. "Is she your mate now?"  
  
Everyone just starred at the little kitsune. What were they supposed to tell him?  
  
"Yes I am Shippou." Shippou grabbed her shirt and moved it away from the neck. He noticed her bite mark.  
  
"Yep." He looked up to InuYasha and smiled. "Does that mean I can call you dad now?"  
  
He picked Shippou up and put him on his shoulder. "Sure you can runt. Your already like my pup, so why not."  
  
Now everyone was starring at the hanyou. He had never ever showed any affection toward Shippou. Now he was letting the little orphan call him dad?  
  
"What?" InuYasha growled. He had finally noticed everyone was starring at him.  
  
"Nothing." They all muttered in response.  
  
"That's what I thought. Come on Shippou, let's go outside. I think momma needs to talk to Sango and Miroku." Kagome smiled at InuYasha as he kissed her cheek and he and Shippou left.  
  
"What do you need to talk to us about?" Miroku asked, a little worried.  
  
"You two, from now on, you guys cannot walk in on us. Don't let Shippou either." She managed to keep her cool. Somehow.  
  
"But-" Sango began to protest but Kagome held up her hand to cut her off.  
  
"Please. Let me finish. I know you meant well, but it's still embarrassing. Just do this to me as a favor. And in return, I'll make sure no one disturbs you when you two are alone."  
  
"Alright. Miroku, watch your hand. That is, if you want to keep it." He quickly moved his hand and pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Sango, I'm hurt. We're engaged and you think I would do that? Me, a simple and humble servant of Buddha?" Sango and Kagome looked at each other then back to Miroku. The three of them all began laughing histerically.  
  
***************************************  
  
Okay, here's your 13th chapter. I know it's a little short. The next one will be a little longer. I know what I'm gonna put in the next chapter. You may hate me in a chapter or two. 


	14. Changes in Kagome

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 14  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Can anyone tell me how to get a hold of Rumiko Takahashi? I want InuYasha! (Not like that you hentai! Or maybe I do.)  
  
Okay peoples. Here's Chapter 14. And it's chocked full of fluff! I love fluffiness. (And Fluffy isn't half-bad either. No! Bad girl! You love InuYasha! *smacks self in head*)  
  
***********************************  
  
"Come on papa. Let's go back into the hut. It's cold out here!" Shippou was cuddled against InuYasha's chest.  
  
'I like that. I've wanted a pup for a while now, but now I see I already have one. But I still want one with Kagome.' InuYasha hugged the little kitsune and smiled to himself as they walked back into the hut.  
  
"What the Hell? I thought you were going to yell at them!" He had walked into see Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all lying on the floor of the hut, laughing. When they all settled down, Kagome told InuYasha what Miroku said and that she had a talk with them about giving her and InuYasha their privacy.  
  
"Why do you need to be alone with momma?" Shippou looked up at InuYasha. He was at a loss for words.  
  
"Delighted you asked Shippou!" Miroku jumped at the chance.  
  
"I'll be delighted if you don't tell him!" Sango and Kagome both yelled at him. (A/N: I know that's from the show but I thought it fit! And it's so funny!)  
  
"Shippou, did your mom and dad ever want to be alone for a little while?" InuYasha asked him as Kagome and Sango continued to yell at Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, they did. Do you want to be alone with momma so you can have some alone time together, just the two of you?" InuYasha nodded and patted Shippou's head. Shippou just smiled, curled up in InuYasha's lap, and fell asleep.  
  
"Hey, will you guys be quite? Shippou's asleep." They all turned to see that InuYasha was right.  
  
"That's so cute. The two guys I care the most about." She walked over to Shippou and InuYasha and kissed them both on the forehead.  
  
"Aww. That's so cute. They really are happy together.' Sango thought to herself as she watched Kagome kiss Shippou and InuYasha. She then looked to her ring. 'I just hope that Miroku and I will find the same happiness.'  
  
"You and I will have some of our own one day, Sango." Miroku put an arm around her shoulder. "And we will be happy together, I promise."  
  
She couldn't help but smile and lean into his embrace. She was truly happy, just being there in his arms. Miroku just held her tighter as she daydreamed about the wedding, and their family.  
  
~ She was standing infront of a hut, Miroku with his arm around her. Their two kids, a boy and girl, were playing with a few of the kids from the village, Shippou, and her "little sister's" kids. They all lived together in the hut and were finally happy. ~  
  
Sango snapped back into reality when she noticed that Kagome was giggling. At her.  
  
"What's so funny Kagome?" Sango looked a little upset that she was forced to leave her little daydream. And she took notice that the little kitsune was awake once again.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kagome tried to stifle another giggle but failed to do so miserably.  
  
"You were giggling at me, weren't you." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"No! Of course not! It was something Shippou said." Even InuYasha was laughing now.  
  
"What was it?" Miroku asked. It was upsetting him a little to think Sango was getting upset.  
  
"He asked us two things: one, if we thought you guys would be ok with it if he called you two 'Aunt Sango' and 'Uncle Miroku' and." Kagome couldn't stop the massive fit of the giggles that attacked her.  
  
"And he asked if we knew who would be the first one to have a pup, Kagome or Sango." Shippou went very red in the face when he heard InuYasha tell Sango and Miroku this.  
  
She couldn't believe her ears. Neither could Miroku. He wanted to know WHAT! If Miroku's jaw could have hit the floor, it would have. So would Sango's. The looks on their faces caused Kagome to laugh even harder, revealing her teeth.  
  
"Oh my Kami! Kagome, you have." Sango couldn't seem to say it.  
  
Kagome instantly stopped laughing. "What? What's wrong?" She sounded a little panicked.  
  
"Y- You have fangs." Miroku said, wide-eyed in amazement.  
  
"Look at me Kagome." InuYasha demand. Did she really have fangs now? That could only mean one thing.  
  
She turned to him and smiled, revealing her fangs. He gasped.  
  
'Oh Kami! She does! Her mom's going to kill me! Kuzo, I'm dead!' This, as well as many other thoughts, ran through his head. 'But that means, she is! She is!"  
  
Kagome saw a wide range of emotions run across her mate's face: fear, panic, happiness, guilt, excitement. She tried to watch as his face changed to read his emotions but couldn't keep up.  
  
"Inu-chan? What's wrong?" Her concerned voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Inu-chan?" Sango and Miroku gave her a strange look as they said this.  
  
Ignoring them, she asked again. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, alone." He shot the rest of them a look that told them they better leave if they wanted to live. They got up and left the hut without saying a word, including Kirara, who had been sitting in Sango's lap the whole time.  
  
"Um, Kagome?"  
  
'He's nervous, I can smell it. Wait! Smell it?! What the Hell?!' She thought in horror.  
  
"InuYasha, why are you so nervous? And why is it that it sounds like I'm screaming now?" InuYasha mumbled something so quite he thought she'd never hear him. She did.  
  
"I'm what! I am!" Kagome lunged forward into InuYasha's arms causing him to fall backwards, her landing on top of him.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, you are. That's why you have fangs, better hearing, and a better sense of smell." He placed a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha. This is wonderful!" Kagome snuggled up close to him as he held her.  
  
"We heard a loud thud and thought you might have used the command spell on him, Kagome." Miroku said as he walked back into the hut. "But I see I was wrong. My you work fast InuYasha! Twice in one day!"  
  
THUD  
  
SMACK  
  
BAM  
  
InuYasha punched him, Kagome smacked him, and Sango hit him upside the head with the Hiraikotsu. The houshi now laid unconscious on the floor due to the head trauma.  
  
"Damn hentai." Sango was surprised to see it was Kagome, and not InuYasha, who had called him that.  
  
"What were you so excited about Kagome?" Shippou asked as he made a be line for her stomach.  
  
InuYasha grabbed him by the tail before he could touch her. "Don't even think about it. Touch her stomach and I'll kick your ass." He dropped Shippou on his bottom and growled at him.  
  
"So, Kagome, I think Shippou has his answer." Sango laughed as her fiancé slowly became conscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how was it? Gomen nasai that it took so long for me to update. Too much school work! But I was home sick the other day so I finished the chapter and began the next one! REVIEWS PEOPLE! REVIEWS! That's all I'm asking from you. That and that you read this story! : ) Ja ne! 


	15. Announcements Before Bed

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 15  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I'm so upset. My friend is getting a Hiei for her birthday but I can't have an InuYasha! *mumbles many curses under her breath*  
  
So, my wonderful fans, ready for the next chapter? I hope you are cuz it's taken me forever to write it! And I'm so happy! I've hit the 100-review mark! : ) Thank you to all who have reviewed this story. Because of you guys, I'm a better writer!  
  
Jasna, I give a special thanks to you. Thank you for helping me with my story, the list of Japanese words you gave me recently and for catching the stupid little mistakes I made!  
  
Anyways, enough of my ranting, here's your next chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Sango-chan, you're horrible!" Kagome managed to say to her best friend through the giggles.  
  
"Hey, it's the truth! So, you are, for a fact?" Sango made her way over to Kagome and sat right down in front of her.  
  
"Yep, I'm pregnant. I wonder how mama will take it when I head back to the present time for Christmas." Her voice trailed off as she grew lost in her thoughts.  
  
InuYasha winced at the thought of Ms. Higurashi exploding at him. The thought alone made his ears fringe. Kagome could tell he was slightly frightened of her mother.  
  
"Don't worry Inu Yasha. She's not going to be mad at you. Actually, she's going to be really ecstatic. Mama has been asking me when she was going to have her grandchildren and if they were going to have kawaii little ears like you." Kagome's face reddened as she suddenly realized how much she had been rambling on.  
  
"Kagome, how long has mom known we've had feelings for each other?" InuYasha glanced at Kagome to notice her flushed state.  
  
"Ummm. About a year now. She could tell that you had feelings for me by the way you acted when you were around me..." Kagome winced as she finished her explanation, "...and she found my diary one day and read it." Kagome's hands became fists as she remembered the day her mom had discovered her precious diary. (A/N: The whole mom-finds-your-diary thing sucks so much. My mom found mine and read it, and it got me in SO much trouble. I was so pissed!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Hmmm, I wonder what this is...' Ms. Higurashi picked up a small, green and silver book that was lying on Kagome's floor.  
  
'Ah, Kagome's diary. I should put this up before Souta finds it.' She stepped forward to place the book on Kagome nightstand. It unexpectedly dropped to the ground, revealing its pages to Ms. Higurashi. She couldn't bring herself to just pick up the diary, place it away, and forget about it. Curiosity had struck her mind. She wanted to know what Kagome was keeping from her.  
  
*~*I have always loved this tree. Ever since I was a little girl I did. I can sense an aura around the tree. I'm not sure of what though. This tree looks much more beautiful back in Sengoku Jidai. InuYasha always sleeps in it when he's waiting for me to come back. (Can't find any shards without the detector!)  
  
I give up. InuYasha will never see me as more then a petty jewel detector. He says these wonderfully sweet things to me and the next thing you know, turns around and says something that almost always earns him an 'osuwari'. Something like, 'Stupid bitch! Go head, go home! I'm tired of saving your weak ass anyway!'  
  
I love him so much and he'll never get it. He still cares greatly for Kikyou and intends to go to Hell with her after the Shikon no Tama is complete and Naraku is dead. It's to be expected she was his love. I mean, even if he did love me, it would be because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, not Kagome Higurashi... not that he ever would...*~*  
  
"MAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kagome had walked into her room to find her mother reading her diary.  
  
Ms. Higurashi's eyes widened. "No-, Nothing dear!"  
  
*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Kagome-chan, that's horrible, your mother reading your most private thoughts! Your diary is for you to write your feelings in, secluded from everyone else, and she just stood there and read it!" Sango crossed her arms in front of her chest to show her resentment.  
  
Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "I was so upset with her that I refused to speak in her presence for a week. She apologized about a hundred times, so eventually I forgave her."  
  
Then, a thought dawned on Kagome. "Sango-chan, I almost forgot! I have a gift for you." She began to rummage through her bag and eventually turned back towards Sango with something in her hand.  
  
"Here, I acquired this for you a few weeks ago and left it at home by accident." She handed Sango a small, pink and purple book complete with a pink pin.  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan. Thank you!" Sango hugged her 'sister' after she had examined the small book.  
  
"Dou itashimashite, Sango-chan." Kagome smiled at the taijiya as she thumbed through the diary.  
  
"Now, let's get some sleep. We'll go see mother in the morning." InuYasha placed a light peck on Kagome's cheek as he moved to get up.  
  
'Mother? Oh ya, he's my mate now so that makes Mama his mother, too.' She just grinned and laid down on the futon.  
  
"Shippou, you can sleep with me so long as it's okay with InuYasha." Kagome settled into her spot as InuYasha wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Feh, come on runt."  
  
"Oyasumi Sango, oyasumi Miroku." Kagome cuddled against InuYasha as Shippou laid down next to her.  
  
"Oyasumi Kagome." Sango and Miroku replied as they settled themselves on their futon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I know. That was most likely the shortest chapter I've ever written. But I didn't want to put what happens next in this chapter, it's going to be a chapter all it's own. Ja ne and plz review!!! 


	16. To Mother's house?

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 16  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jen: No witty remark this time, just me saying I don't own InuYasha. Or Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Miroku, Kagome, Naraku, Koga, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, etc.  
  
Jasna: You want a witty remark? Well howsabouts..ah forget it! I can't think of any either... *throws a Miroku plushie at Jen for no reason*  
  
Jen: *evil glare at Jasna and runs after her*  
  
Jasna: O wait! That's mine! *grabs Miroku plushie and runs as Jen tries to catch up*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun slowly crept into the windows, waking the sleeping hanyou and his mate. Unaware that she was awake, InuYasha began to brush the strands of raven hair that blocked her face from his view. Kagome revealed her chocolate brown eyes in response.  
  
"Gomen Kagome, I didn't meant to wake you."  
  
"I was already awake so it's okay." She flashed him a smile, giving him a beautiful view of her new fangs.  
  
"You're so beautiful." InuYasha muttered as he ran his hand through her hair. That's when he noticed the silver streaks.  
  
Kagome blushed. She had been told she was kawaii and pretty before but no guy had ever told her she was beautiful. It made her heart melt. Then suddenly...  
  
"Oww!" Kagome hissed and moved her hand to the top of her head where InuYasha had accidentally cut her. Her eyes grew wide with shock when she realized what he had cut:  
  
Her new ears.  
  
InuYasha couldn't help but grin. Now Kagome had those kawaii little inu ears she was so obsessed with. They were raven with silver tips. He had to touch them, just to see why she liked his so much.  
  
"What are y-y-you doing I-I-I-InuYasha?" Kagome was having trouble keeping her cool as InuYasha gently began to massage her ears. (A/N: Mwhahahahahahaha! I told you I had plans to torture them, now it's Kagome's turn!)  
  
"I wanted to know what they felt like and I wanted to see if doing this effected you like it does me." He flashed her a cocky smirk.  
  
"W-w-well, i-i-it does." She was finding it hard to keep her breathing under control. "C-c-can you stop n-n-now?"  
  
"Umm, let me think about it..." InuYasha grinned as he felt her shudder. "Nope!"  
  
"Hey, you two! Shuddap or you're gonna wake up Sango!" Miroku hissed causing the young couple to become silent.  
  
Sango hit Miroku lightly atop the head. "I'm already up. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Fine." Miroku wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
After a few minutes of struggling, Kagome crawled out of InuYasha's arm. She grabbed her bag and headed to the back of the hut to get dressed. Sango followed suit and left Miroku and InuYasha to talk amongst themselves. Shippou was still sleeping.  
  
"So, I couldn't help but notice you and Kagome. My, my InuYasha! Hoping to get som-" Miroku was cut off by a very annoyed inu hanyou punching him in the head.  
  
"Shuddap Miroku! Damn lech..." InuYasha returned to his seat to find Shippou laughing.  
  
"What's so funny, runt?" InuYasha glared at the little kitsune.  
  
"You hitting Uncle Miroku, Papa!" Shippou giggled and fell over backwards.  
  
"But you see me get hit nearly everyday!" Miroku exclaimed, holding his aching head.  
  
"It's still pretty funny to wake up to you getting beat up, Uncle Miroku!"  
  
"Did we miss something?" Kagome stepped out of the room in an outfit no one had ever seen her in, except InuYasha. Traditional Miko robes.  
  
"What the Hell! Why are you wearing that?!" InuYasha practically screamed as he remembered the last time she wore that outfit.  
  
"You look like-" Miroku gawked at her.  
  
"I know who I look like Miroku. My other clothes are ruined so I had to borrow this from Keade." Kagome put her hands on her hips as she said this. "Anyway, I'm going home for a little while today. I can get new clothes when I get there."  
  
"Don't you mean we're going?" InuYasha questioned once he got over the shock of Kagome in THAT outfit.  
  
"Oops! I almost forgot! InuYasha is coming with me so I can tell me mom about me and him!" Kagome informed the others with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"I'll be back." InuYasha stood up and quickly exited the hut.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sango walked out of the back, confusing showing on her face.  
  
"I smell ashes and dirt. I think its Kikyo." Shippou replied calmly.  
  
"Nani?!" Worry and panic quickly overtook Kagome.  
  
"Calm down Momma. He loves you, not her, remember?" Shippou jumped up on her shoulder and hugged her head for reassurance.  
  
"I'm still going to go see what's happening." She grabbed the little kitsune, hugged him and then set him down and walked outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"InuYasha, I see you've come." Kikyo sat in a tree, looking down at the hanyou.  
  
"Why are you here Kikyo?" He refused to even look at her.  
  
"I am here to kill my reincarnation and take back my soul. Then, I'll drag you into Hell with me and we'll be together forever, my love." Kikyo replied with a small smile.  
  
Kagome arrived in enough time to hear Kikyo finish. "You whore! I won't let you take InuYasha away from me!" She had her bow drawn and her arrow set.  
  
Kikyo gave an evil cackle. "And how are you going to stop me, reincarnation?"  
  
"We'll stop you. And have you not noticed something new about her Kikyo?" InuYasha had one of his infamous smirks on his face.  
  
That's when Kikyo noticed the mark on Kagome's left shoulder. She gasped and stood up. She then realized that Kagome's appearance had changed as well. Kagome was hanyou, just like InuYasha.  
  
"You mated with her! How dare you InuYasha, how dare you betray me like this!"  
  
"I never betrayed you Kikyo! I told you I no longer love you. I love Kagome; she is my mate and is carrying my pup. She and I will be together forever and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
"There may be nothing I can do about you taking her as your mate, InuYasha," Kikyo's voice was full of malice as she notched her bow and drew it back. "But I can do something about that pup of yours!"  
  
Everything happened so quickly that if InuYasha and Kagome weren't hanyou, they wouldn't have known exactly what had gone on.  
  
Kikyo released her arrow, aimed strait for Kagome's stomach. At the same time, Kagome had released her's as well. The two arrows collided, causing a bright light to flood the area. Two voices could be heard, sounding as if they were in an argument. InuYasha looked around only to find Kagome and Kikyo were floating about 4 ft above the ground, their eyes boring into each other's.  
  
I am Kikyo, the miko charged with the responsibility of protecting the Shikon no Tama.  
  
I am Kagome, a 17 year old schoolgirl and protector of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
I died protecting the Shikon from evil.  
  
I will die if it is needed to protect the Shikon from evil.  
  
I loved InuYasha but wanted him to change.  
  
I love InuYasha as he is.  
  
I will take him to Hell with me.  
  
I will protect him from you and keep him here!  
  
Another flash of light came fourth, but this time from only Kagome. Her eyes became blank and she just floated there. Kikyo, however, dropped to the ground and weekly attempted to stand. She was drained of all energy, both normal and Miko. The souls quickly escaped her clay body, all except what was left of Kagome's.  
  
Kagome slowly descend to the ground and stood as if nothing had happened. She cautiously walked up to Kikyo and touched her face.  
  
"Kikyo, you are no longer of this world. You do not belong here. Your death will soon be avenged and you can rest in peace. Go now peacefully or I will not be held responsible for my actions."  
  
"I will not die again!" Kikyo spat in Kagome's face.  
  
"Fine, you leave me no choice." Kagome drew an arrow from her quiver and notched it after taking a step back from Kikyo. "Goodbye, Kikyo."  
  
Kagome released the arrow and it flew into what would have been Kikyo's heart. Kikyo screamed in pain. Her life, the one she had before Naraku claimed her life, passed before her eyes.  
  
Memories of her and Keade picking medicinal herbs in the fields, the local children and how she had always longed for one of her own, and InuYasha. Her mind flooded with memories of InuYasha. Memories of their first meeting, of their first conversation, of their first embrace. All of it.  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears. Not from the pain she was suffering but from the heartache she had just seen.  
  
'Oh how I wish I could be my reincarnation... To be the one InuYasha loves...' The instant she thought this, the part of Kagome's soul that was still embedded within Kikyo sprung forth and reentered Kagome. Kagome fell backwards as Kikyo's clay body returned to the ashes and grave soil it had been.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed as he ran to her side. He didn't want interfere with the strange magic that had taken place, but her refused to let her get hurt. He had sworn to protect her, and he would.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, I know. Sucky way to end the chapter, right? Well, I put a cliffy there so it would leave you all in suspense! Is Kagome going to be okay? How are the pups? What exactly happened? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Mwahahahahahaha! I'm so evil! Oh, and for those of you wondering, Jasna is my beta reader. I send the chapters to her for her reviews before I actually post it. R&R, onegai! Well, ja ne! 


	17. It's Not Over Yet

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 17  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, my birthday is coming up and I'm really (really, really, really) hoping to get InuYasha!  
  
~Gomen nasai!! I've been grounded for about two and a half weeks. The first thing they took away was my Internet access... But that didn't stop me from writing! Here's the next chapter! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome. Kagome, wake up. Please wake up." InuYasha had Kagome lying in his lap, one arm around her shoulder and the other under her knees. "Come on Kagome. Wake up mate, we- we need to tell okaa-san about us. About the pup."  
  
A single tear slid down his cheek and fell onto Kagome's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unaware to InuYasha, Kagome couldn't wake up. She was struggling to regain dominance of her soul. When the portion of her soul Kikyo had stolen reentered Kagome's body, Kikyo still had control over it. And through it that, Kikyo was trying to overtake Kagome- her mind, body, soul and heart. Now they were locked it battle.  
  
"Kikyo! I will not let you-"  
  
"Let me?!" Kikyo gave an evil laugh, one very unbefitting of the dark miko. "You can do nothing to stop me!"  
  
"I can and I will!" Kagome's words seemed to echo for an eternity in Kikyo's ears.  
  
'She's willing to do anything to return to him...' She thought to herself. 'Just like me...'  
  
"Kagome, you and I are more alike then I thought."  
  
"Ne! I'm nothing like you!" Kagome refused to believe that now even Kikyo believed the two of them to be alike.  
  
"Are you not? You and I both desire the same thing. We both fell for someone who was forbidden to us. We want nothing more then to be with that man, or in this case hanyou, and are willing to do anything to do anything to achieve that goal. Our hearts' wish for the same thing- InuYasha's love." Kikyo's voice was no longer cold, but held certain warmth to it.  
  
"You wish for nothing more then InuYasha's death! You want to drag him into Hell with you and in the process take away my only source of true happiness!" Kagome stood silent for a moment, then sighed.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Kikyo, the only thing my heart wishes for is to return to InuYasha. To return to him and for us to raise our child together." She placed a hand on her stomach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Di- did her hand just move?!' InuYasha's eyes widened in shock as Kagome's hand moved onto her stomach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku, I'm worried about Kagome and InuYasha. Do you think something happened to them? They've been gone for a few hours..." Sango stood outside Kaede's hut, Miroku's arm draped around her shoulder.  
  
"I must admit, I too am worried about then. Kikyo may have done something to the two of them." Miroku drew Sango closer to him.  
  
"Let's go. I refuse to stay here and just wait." Sango slid out from under Miroku's arm and walked inside only to return moments later with her Hiraikotsu and Miroku's shakujou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha's ears twitched. 'Someone's coming...' He sniffed the air, hoping for a familiar scent. He found two and soon realized it was Sango and Miroku.  
  
Miroku was the first to spot the hanyou and his mate. "Sango, over there."  
  
Sango looked over to where Miroku was pointing. "InuYasha! Kagome!" She ran to InuYasha, Miroku at her heels.  
  
"What happened to her?" Miroku put an arm around Sango for support as she spoke.  
  
"Kagome fought with Kikyo. They attacked each other and somehow a voice came from within them. It was as if their hearts were speaking to one another."  
  
"Their hearts?" Miroku asked, a little confused.  
  
"Hai. Kagome's heart was truer. She won and Kikyo fell to the ground, unable to move for the most part. Kagome then gave her a choice: return to Kagome peacefully or die."  
  
"Let me guess," Miroku began. "Kikyo refused so Kagome killed her. The part of Kagome's soul that Kikyo had stolen returned to her body, then she fell unconscious."  
  
"Hai. How did you know?" InuYasha finally pried his eyes away from Kagome to look at Miroku.  
  
"Like I said, a guess." He smiled briefly before his face turned grave once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It is those children that are your savior Kagome." Kikyo moved forward and touched Kagome's hand, the one on her stomach.  
  
"Children?! You mean I'm having –"  
  
"Twins, a boy and a girl. Now that I have seen the love you hold for InuYasha, and he for you, I can rest in peace. I want you to know, I was never really evil. The body I had was crafted from hate and evil so I was the same. Goodbye Kagome, I will trouble you no longer." Kagome looked up to see Kikyo had disappeared.  
  
"Goodbye, and arigato, Kikyo." Kagome muttered as she closed her eyes, a smile creeping across her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wouldn't this be a wonderful place to end the chapter? I mean, it's like midnight and I'm typing this up! But, seeing as I haven't updated in nearly three weeks (maybe longer...) I'll keep going.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"InuYasha!" Sango practically squealed and her eyes grew wide in surprise. "Look at Kagome!"  
  
He quickly looked down at his mate to see a smile appear n her face. 'First her hand, now her smile... I think she's going to be okay...'  
  
InuYasha leaned close to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "Kagome, I love you. Please come back to me." He then lightly brushed his lips against her's.  
  
Moments later, Kagome opened her eyes to see her hanyou's face traced in pink from the sunset. She blinked a few times before speaking. "InuYasha..."  
  
He moved the arm he had under her knees and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her into his embrace. Kagome pulled back enough to capture InuYasha's lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood there for a few moments before interrupting. Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, causing her to jump. And InuYasha to growl.  
  
"Not that I wasn't enjoying the show," Miroku spoke with a perverted grin upon his face. "Maybe we should head back to the hut."  
  
"Hentai..." Sango muttered as she contemplated on whether or not she should hit him.  
  
"Ne Miroku, I need to go home." InuYasha gave Kagome a look that said 'you have to?'. "Oops, I mean, we need to go to my time. Christmas is tomarrow."  
  
InuYasha stood up, pulling Kagome with him. "Let's go. We'll see you in a few days. Goodbye Sango, Miroku."  
  
"Miroku, don't pull anything while I'm gone." Kagome grinned at him. "I don't want to come back to a funeral..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So, does that cover all the bases? *reads the chapter for the 7th time today* Ummm... Ya, I think so! Plz, plz, plz review!! I love getting reviews from you guys!! It makes my day. Well, ja ne!! 


	18. The Day Before Christmas Eve

A Hanyou's Love: Chapter 18  
  
Jennifer Karnes, AKA Kagome-sama  
  
Disclaimer: My birthday has come and gone. *sigh* I didn't get him...  
  
*~ Kami, I got a lot of reviews! I'm so happy!!! So, I want to thank everyone who did review. There were a lot of you and I don't have the time to individually thank you all. But, I do remember a few questions that were asked. I got grounded for having 10 missing assignments in Geometry class and my teacher called my house about it.(Oooo, mom was pissed!) No, Kagome doesn't have twins in the series (as far as I know). I only put that because I wanted Kagome to have her little girl and InuYasha to have his little boy, so she's carrying twins.  
  
Now, on with the chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let's go Kagome." InuYasha put an arm around Kagome's waist and jumped into the well.  
  
A familiar pink light soon surrounded the two once again. Kagome smiled. She had missed her koi's embrace. After only a few seconds, they gently landed on Kagome's side of the well. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and jumped out. He released his hold on her but as soon as he did, she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.  
  
"Kagome? Do you think it's good idea for us to walk in holding hands?"  
  
She simply nodded and walked towards the house, dragging InuYasha with her. He was nervous, even more then Kagome was.  
  
"Relax InuYasha. Okaa-san's going to be happy for us." She gave his hand a small squeeze before pushing open the door. "Okaa-san! I'm home!"  
  
Ms. Higurashi walked into the kitchen where she saw Kagome kicking off her shoes and holding InuYasha's hand. "Hello dear. I see you've brought InuYasha with you." That's when she really took a good look at her daughter. Kagome seemed different somehow, but she wasn't quite sure.  
  
Kagome stepped into the light and her mother gasped. Kagome had ears, just like InuYasha's! "Kagome! You have inu ears! And silver streaks in your hair!"  
  
"Momma, I need to talk to you. We have news." Kagome said with a nervous smile on her face as she took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh, and you have fangs too! You look so beautiful sweetie!" Ms. Higurashi sat across from her daughter and InuYasha sat next to Kagome.  
  
"Momma, InuYasha and I, um, well we, umm..." Kagome couldn't seem to find the words to tell her mother.  
  
"You and InuYasha got together?" Kagome nodded at her mother's words. "Oh sweetheart! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Ms. Hig-"  
  
"Please call me momma now InuYasha. You're family."  
  
"Okay, momma. There's more then just that. I-I've taken Kagome as my mate." He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Mate? Is that like a wife?" Ms. Higurashi asked, a little confused.  
  
"Well, sort of. A mate is a husband or wife by youkai standards. I've marked her so no one else can have her." He still couldn't look her in the eyes.  
  
"My little girl isn't so little anymore. Kagome, is there anything else you want to share with me?" Her voice was light and happy as she spoke, but it still made Kagome nervous.  
  
"Hai." Kagome swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant with InuYasha's babies, momma."  
  
"Babies?! As in, more then one!" Kagome nodded. "Oh sweetheart!" Ms. Higurashi jumped up and practically tackled her daughter.  
  
InuYasha had a shocked expression on his face as well. 'We're having more then one? How does she know?'  
  
"So, you're okay with this momma?" Ms. Higurashi nodded. "Arigato for being so..."  
  
"Understanding? I knew you loved him, and he loved you. I was really hoping the two of you would be together someday. It looks like I won't have to wait any longer!"  
  
"Um, Kagome?" InuYasha tapped her shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"Hai InuYasha."  
  
"How do you know we're having more then one pup?"  
  
"Kikyo told me I was having twins- a boy and a girl." If it were possible, InuYasha looked even more shocked then before. "She is finally at peace. Kikyo understands our love and is happy for us."  
  
"So, are you going to marry my granddaughter or not?" Kagome's grandfather walked into the room to catch the end of the conversation.  
  
'Good question... I want to marry him like humans do...' Kagome thought.  
  
InuYasha thought about it for a moment the spoke. "Only if that's what Kagome wants. If she wants a human marriage, then fine, she'll have one."  
  
"I still have to test you. Make sure you're worthy of my granddaughter." Her grandfather walked over to he refrigerator and pulled out a small bottle of sake. He poured it into a glass and handed it to InuYasha. "Drink this."  
  
"Ne, too strong!" InuYasha covered his nose with his sleeve.  
  
"Onegai InuYasha... If you don't, you and I can't be together." Kagome whispered in a small voice so only he could hear.  
  
"Fine!" He took the sake and downed it in one quick motion. His eyes quickly went out of focus and his speech was slurred. "Noww wha?"  
  
"Grandpa! What did you do to him?!" Kagome grabbed InuYasha so he wouldn't fall face first onto the table.  
  
"I gave him undiluted sake so I could ask him a few questions and expect an honest answer."  
  
"GRANDPA!"  
  
"Calm down Kagome. It's family tradition to do this to any man that wants to marry into this family. Now I need you and your mother to leave."  
  
"Alright Grandpa." Ms. Higurashi walked out of the kitchen, throwing Kagome an apologetic smile.  
  
"Ne! I'm staying here!" Kagome shouted defiantly.  
  
Her grandpa sighed. "Fine, you can stay..." He turned to InuYasha. "Now, do you think Kagome is attractive?"  
  
"Yesh..."  
  
"Okay, do you want to sleep with her?"  
  
"GRANDPA!"  
  
"Hush Kagome!"  
  
"Uh huh..." InuYasha had a drunken grin on his face.  
  
"Is that why you want to marry my granddaughter?"  
  
"Hai..." Kagome's grandfather looked as if he was going to kill InuYasha.  
  
"Nani?!" He shouted at the hanyou.  
  
"...but I a'so l'uv her wit all my hart! She ssoo buteful! And sweet!" Kagome blushed at InuYasha's complements.  
  
"Do you plan to take care of her and your children?"  
  
"Hai! I protet them 'til they can 'ake care 'emselves!" He looked up to Kagome with a sleepy puppy look on his face. "'an we go 'oo seep now?"  
  
"Hai InuYasha, we can." She put an arm around him to helped upstairs and into her room.  
  
"So Grandpa, do they have your blessing?" Ms. Higurashi walked through the kitchen door.  
  
He muttered. "Hai, she can marry him..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I know! I know! It's really, really short. But hey, atleast this chapter was faster then the last... Okies, next chapter we'll see just how much sake affects inuyasha and a few fluffy/citrusy moments between sango and miroku! Gotta love the fluff! Well, ja ne! R&R PLZ!!!!!!! 


	19. It's Christmas Time! pt 1

A Hanyou's Love  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Sakura Harusame  
  
Disclaimer: Okies people, if I didn't own him in the past 18 chapters, what makes you think I own him now?!  
  
Hiya! I am so sorry it has taken me such a long time to update this fic. I've been stuck on this chapter... Kami, you guys must really like this story! I get so many reviews saying things like 'plz up date soon(er)!' and 'I love your story!'. I really appreciate all the praise I'm getting for this fic! I'm so happy to see that people like my writing style! Well, on with the story!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THUD  
  
"Miroku!! I thought Kagome told you not to pull anything!!" Sango was standing over her unconscious fiancé.  
  
"I don't think he can hear ye anymore, child." Kaede said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, if he would stop grabbing by ass in public, he would live a longer, possibly more conscious, life!" She stomped off, wishing her best friend was there.  
  
Several hours later, Miroku woke up to see it was dark and Sango was no where to be found.  
  
"Kaede-sama, where is Sango?" Miroku asked, sitting up.  
  
"She left a while ago. She was rather upset with ye... I believe she is training with Kirara."  
  
"Did I really upset her that much?"  
  
"Hai." With that said, Miroku took off into the woods to look of his soon- to-be bride.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Kirara!" Sango jumped onto the transformed neco. "Let's head back. Keade, Miroku, and Shippou will be worried if we don't return soon..."  
  
Kirara took off at a gentle run, being tired from training with Sango.  
  
/Why does he keep doing that? I mean, does he have no decency? I don't mind behavior like that if we're being... intimate but not in public! I want him to hold hands with me or something sweet and innocent like that when we are around other people. Not grope me like I'm, I'm some common geisha off the streets! / Sango's thoughts continued on like that for quite sometime, until Kirara came to a sudden stop.  
  
"What is it Kirara?" Kirara let out a soft growl, telling Sango she sensed someone but no one threating. "Can you tell who?"  
  
"Sango! Sango where are you?!" Sango recognized the voice immediately as Miroku's.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped when he stepped into the clearing.  
  
"I was worried about you." Miroku said in an almost convincingly innocent tone.  
  
"Sure Miroku." She rolled her eyes to show her sarcasm.  
  
"Sango, I'm serious. I was worried." He looked at the ground. "And gomen nasai. I didn't mean to upset you..."  
  
Sango jumped off Kirara, allowing the neco to transform into her kitten form. "Then why do you keep doing things like that! I wouldn't mind it if we were... being intimate! But not in public Miroku!"  
  
He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, not doing anything inappropriate for one. "Gomen Sango... I just can't help myself when I'm near you..."  
  
She sighed and put her arms around his neck. "Learn to, onegai. I can't stand it when you do that. I mean, it's like you have a fascination with my ass!"  
  
Miroku blushed. "You do, don't you?"  
  
"And you have a thing about my ponytail!" She placed a sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
"So what if I do?" She started to play with his ponytail, earning a small laugh from Miroku.  
  
Sango just placed another sweet kiss on Miroku's lips. Miroku sucked on Sango's bottom lip, asking for and entrance. She gladly gave him one, and their tongues immediately fought for dominance. A fight neither would win. The two of them stood there like that for some time, lost in their own world. They only broke apart for air.  
  
"You know, you're too good of a kisser for someone who's never been with anybody." Miroku said with a small laugh, causing Sango to blush.  
  
"Let's go, lover boy." Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and drug him back to the hut, Kirara close behind.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Ka'ome? Wha we gonna do now?" InuYasha's voice was still slurred and he was now... giggly. Kind of like Kagome was when she was with her friends.  
  
"We're going to get you into bed. It's getting late and you reek of sake..." She sighed. She loved her grandpa, but sometimes she wondered what life would be like if he weren't there to embarrass her...  
  
"Kagome! Don't forget, InuYasha has his own room!" Her mother called up the stairs.  
  
"What!?" Kagome dropped InuYasha, nearly causing his to fall down the stairs. "What do you mean he has his own room!?"  
  
"I mean exactly what I said. You two are staying in separate rooms." Ms. Higurashi walked up the stairs to help a giggling Inu up and into his room. "I will not allow the two of you to share a room until you are married."  
  
"Then we're leaving first thing in the morning. I've come, I've visited, and I've given you my good news. There's no other reason for me to be here, especially if I can't share a bed with my mate!"  
  
"Kagome! You won't stay for Christmas? Or to even tell your friends of your good news?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Ne! I'm leaving after we open presents. I don't want Souta to open his without me being here." Kagome marched off into her room, leaving her mother standing there to support InuYasha's weight on her own.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The Next Morning....  
  
"Kagome! Please stay! I- I missed you!" Souta half-yelled as Kagome walked towards the door.  
  
"Souta, I told mom I was leaving. I stayed for presents, and cookies. InuYasha is up and we need to go back. There's only a little of the Jewel left and I want to find it before I have my babies." She pulled him into a hug before taking another step towards the door.  
  
"I told you not to let me have any sake!" InuYasha whined as they stepped outside. "My head hurts!"  
  
"I'll make your head hurt if you don't stop whining!"  
  
"Kagome," A small hand rested on her shoulder. "Please stay. You know how much it'll mean to the family if they get to meet your fiancé."  
  
She sighed. Her mother always gave her 'the guilt trip' if she didn't get her way... "Fine, but just for today! That's it!"  
  
Souta could be heard jumping up and down in the house.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
All right, it's official. I do believe that is the absolute worst chapter I've ever written. Especially after making you guys wait over a month...Which I'm really sorry for!  
  
THAT'S IT! I NEED A BETA READER THAT'S WILLING TO HELP ME WRITE THIS! I NEED THE HELP! AUTHOR IN NEED HERE PEOPLE!! Please review, even if it's to tell me that this chapter sucked! And I really am sorry for making you guys wait so long! 


End file.
